Trial and Error
by FaktCheker
Summary: What if Takuya and gang's reality wasn't the only one drafted to fight Cherubimon?What if Ophanimon drafted everybody's favorite Demi-Sayajinn as well?First fic happiness!On hiatus till I get some ideas/I feel like updating
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Author speaking! Happy first fic moment!

Its happening! Finally!

A crossover with an _actual plot device to explain the crossover!_

Exiting, right!

Right?

Aww... crap

Whatever, on to the story!!

Son Chichi sighed as the bothering ring of that stupid, _stupid_, phone cut into her peaceful cooking time. Carefully she put down the assorted kitchen utensils in her arms, and made her way over to the phone. She grabbed the offending device, and pulled it up to her eyes, to check the caller I.D.

"What kind of stupid name is Ophanimon?" She muttered, "Oh whatever, might as well answer it." She pushed the talk button, and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello," a smooth but steely voice emanated from the speaker, "Would this be Son Gohan?"

"No,"Chichi replied, a bit of annoyance showing in her voice, "What do you want with him?"

"Is of little importance to you,"the mysterious caller replied," but of vital importance to me, and your son. This is extremely urgent. If you would be so kind, put him on" Chichi let out a small growl of annoyance, and went to look for her son

* * *

Twelve year old Son Gohan was taking a short break from the incessant studies forced upon him since the defeat of Cell. Actually, scratch that, he was napping under a tree for three hours and counting. Son Chichi was not pleased. And neither was her frying pan.

_**!!CLANG!!**_

"Mom!" Gohan sputtered indignantly, "Not necessary!

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room finishing up that trigonometry textbook?" His very peeved mother replied, "Oh, by the way, there's some strange woman on the phone, and she's asking for you. Better not tell me that she's a drug dealer..."

"Mom," Gohan said, even more indignantly than before, "you know full well I don't do drugs. Phone please?"

"Fine." His mother huffed, and stormed away. Gohan slowly pressed his ear tho the phone.

"You asked for me?"

"Ah. You must be Gohan," Said the cold, feminine voice, "I need you to do something for me.

"And what exactly would that be?" Gohan asked questioningly, "And how long will it take? My mom will _murder_ me if I'm gone for more than three hours!"

"You need not worry," said the voice, "To you mother, and all others in this world, tour task and journey will only seem to take moments."

"Sounds good." Gohan replied tentatively, "What do you want me to do?" _Wait a minute, _Gohan thought, T_ask? Journey? What am I getting myself into?_

"Wonderful," the voice exclaimed, if you can call the slight bit of emotion an exclamation, "I assume you can fly, correct?"

Gohan spluttered. _How had she known that?_

"Of course you can, how silly of me," the voice continued. "I can only tell you this once, so listen carefully. I need you to fly over to the Satan City train station, take the elevator down to the third basement level, and get on a train"

_Trains on the basement level?_ Gohan thought _How odd..._

"Goodbye Gohan," the voice concluded, and _do_ please hurry"

* * *

Gohan tapped his food, impatiently waiting for the elevator to arrive. It was only a matter of time before his mother got over her spat with the phone and bother to call Bulma at Capsule Corp.. _I don't think my excuse is going to last very long, _He thought. Finally the elevator arrived, and the doors slid open. Gohan quickly ducked inside, and jabbed the 'Door Close' button with one finger. The button shattered, but the door closed. More carefully this time, he pushed the button labeled 'B3' and waited for the elevator to stop.

That's all for today! Get ready for the adventure into the digital world in Chapter 2! Sorry if its a little short, but I didn't want to make this chapter overkill.

TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!! Aren't you happy??

Takuya: Am I in this yet?

Shut up, or I wont put you in this fic at all...

Takuya: You already put me on the story profile!! Nyahh

Shit. FINE! I'll put you in this chapter... Hey?!? You just said Nyahh!!

Takuya: Shit...

PEANUTS FAN

Takuya: SHUT UP!

* * *

ON TO THE STORY!

As the elevator doors swung open, Gohan marveled at the queer sight laid out before him. Several trains, arrayed in a circle, all pointing at the spot where he was standing. _Whats more_, Gohan mused silently, _they all are built to look like a type of animal. There's an angler fish, a mole, hmm, maybe that's a buffalo? _As weird as that was, there was something nagging at him. _Wait a minute, _he exclaimed in his mind, _since when do elevator doors _swing_?_

Gohan descended the steps, and realized something. "Stupid voice never told me what to do next!" He muttered angrily.

"Maybe you want to get on one of us?" A gravelly voice questioned. Gohan froze in his tracks.

"Not more voices!" He moaned.

"Not voices! Trailmon!" Said another voi- _Trailmon, _Gohan mentally corrected himself, with a very, _very, _annoying accent. "Take a seat in the passenger cabin, and start your adventure!" _Adventure,_Gohan thought, _sounds like the right thing to do._ He looked around, picked a random Trailmon, and went to board it. Just before he reached one of the doors, it opened automatically, like it was expecting him.

"Good choice kid." The Trailmon rumbled through a thick New York accent, "I'll get you where you're going in no time, flat!"

"Where is that, exactly?"Gohan said, a little timidly?

"Fughetaboutit!"

"No, really!"

"Fine," the Trailmon sighed, "Tell you when we get there.

"But _where __**is**_ there?"

"You'll see"

"Wait! Hold on a seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec!" Gohan hollered as the Trailmon sped off into the darkness.

"See? That wasn't _so_ bad" The Trailmon chattered.

"Not bad for _you_ maybe" Gohan muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Riiiiiiiiight" The Trailmon said sarcastically.

"I don't believe you!" Another, goofier voice echoed along the tunnel.

"What the _hell_ was that!"

"Don't ask"

"Almost there kid." The Trailmon rumbled, " Hey, I just realized something!"

"What?" Gohan replied, tiredness eminent in his voice.

"I never got your name!"  
"Good for you."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Huh? Oh! Sure! I'm son Gohan! Very pleased to meet you." Gohan said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Charmed." replied the Trailmon with equal sarcasm. At that moment , the Trailmon bucked sharply, spilling Gohan onto the floor.

"What was that for!"Gohan asked testily.

"That wasn't me..."The Trailmon said with fear in his voice,"SHIT!" Gohan felt weightless for a moment, before he realized that the Trailmon was falling. Gohan grabbed the handrail and took a glance out the window. He didn't know what he _was _expecting to see, but it certainly _wasn't_ what he had expected to see. Lights, all colors of the rainbow, swirled about outside that thin pane of glass. Gohan shook his head, hoping to clear his vision, and see something more normal behind all the lights. No such luck. Actually, his view, if anything, became clearer, and Gohan began to think he was seeing digits fly by in a cloud of color.

* * *

_Data, _Gohan thought to himself, _but how am I surrounded by physical data, in a binary form?_ He looked down at himself. Small streams of bluish-purplish energy began to wrap around his legs. He studied the streams carefully, with his enhanced sayajinn eyes, and saw that they were data too. The streams moved from his legs, up to his waist. _I'm being converted to data!_ he realized, _That must mean that wherever I'm going is digital! Like a...digital world! _Gohan gave a small smirk, realizing what was happening to him. Then, blackness descended, and Gohan fell unconscious.

The Digital World

"Hey!" J.P. Shouted , over the noise of intense wing-beats, "Can you go any faster BurningGreymon?I'm _really_ hungry, and the next Trailmon station is supposed to have a hotdog stand!"

"Damn it, J.P., can you_ ever _think of anything else?" Kouji muttered.

"Language Kouji!" Zoe screamed as she clamped her hands over Tommys ears, "Children in earshot!!

"Cool it Zoe,"Kouji muttered, "Can _you _think about anything else?

"Shut up Kouji! Like you know anything!

"Why don't you keep you nose out of everybodys business!

"I don't put my nose in peoples business Kouji!"

"You so do!

"Don't

"Do!"

"Don't

"Do!"

"Don't

"Do!"

"RAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

Everybody froze.

"How 'bout all of you just BE QUIET so we can have a _nice, __**peaceful, FLIGHT!**_" BurningGreymon roared.

"Okay." Everybody replied, a little meekly. They flew on in total silence for several minutes. Kouji was beginning to get bored, and was about to start talking again anyway. He took in a breath and was about to say something, when something interrupted him.

"HOLY SHIT!!"J.P. hollered, "WHAT WAS THAT!" The 'that' he was talking about was suspended above them,in the center of the sky. A bright aura surrounded what looked like a hole in the sky, shining in all the colors of the rainbow, spewing fractal code like there was no tomorrow.

"Um, Bokomon?" Zoe asked in a very quiet and timid voice, "To repeat J.P. question, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" While most of the group was reeling after Zoe's outburst, Bokomon calmly pulled out The Book.

"Hmm...nope...not quite.. Ah! Here it is!

"Well?"The group asked expectantly.

"It's an erratic digital portal, and if I'm correct, something just fell through it! BurningGreymon?

"Ya?"The beast spirit of fire rumbled?

"How about you use those sharp eyes of yours to figure out what just came through!"

"Whatever, Bokomon." BurningGreymon looked up at the rapidly descending dot in the sky, "It's...it's...(Five points if you get this)a KID!

Thats all for now folks!

Takuya: Hey!

What?

Takuya: I am sooo not in this chapter.

BurningGreymon was

Takuya: Still not me!!! I WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Oh god...

Sorry if you think it took a long time. The site wouldn't let me upload.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!! And I promise Takuya will be in _this_ one!

Takuya:Riiiiight

Tristan:I don't believe you!

Not Yu-Gi-Oh dude...

Tristan: Holy s*** on a s*** sandwich with s*** on top!

Zoe: LANGUAG1

*Shoves Tristan in a dumpster* Get your own fic!!(Better now Zoe?) Anyhoo, on to the story, LOOOOOOOONGER this time.

ENJOY!

Oh yeah, I'd like to thank Tyra Kinami for the helpful reviews! Don't worry I hate wussy Gohan too! He _will_ kick ass! Probably with a spirit too...

BurningGreymon flapped his wings, the burst of energy sending him, and the unfortunate people riding him, even faster towards the rapidly descending boy.

"Can you possibly go any faster?"Kouji yelled over the incessant sound of the wind.

"Faster?" BurningGreymon replied, "Sure." the tempo of his wing-beats increased, sending the small group careening towards their destination.

"Sarcasm man!" Kouji screamed, louder this time.

"What does that taste like?" A distant voice echoed.

"Nobody gets that!" Wailed a terrified J.P., "Someone stop the car! I need to get off!" But BurningGreymon only went faster, the boy was falling at an ever increasing speed.

_ We have to get to him, before he hits the ground, _he thought to himself, _or else we got _major_ kid pancake on our hands. Just a little further. _BurningGreymon strained to go even faster. They were only fifty feet away from where the boy was falling.

*

*  
*

Forty feet.

*

*

*  
Thirty feet.

*

*  
*

Twenty feet.

*  
*

*  
*

Ten feet.

*

*  
*

The boy sped by them.

"No." Zoe gasped "The poor kid!" He was only seconds away from hitting the rocky slopes of the mountain below them. They all tried to look away, to not have to bear witness tho the boy's untimely death. But none of them could turn away from the soon-to-be gruesome sight before them. They all gasped as the boy hit the mountainside, head first. They let out an even louder one, when he kept going. The five DigiDestined watched in awe as the boy's impact drilled a hole deep into the mountainside.

"Oh my god!" Zoe exclaimed, as BurningGreymon flew down to take a closer look, "The hole goes all the way through!" The gang looked on in amazement, straight _through _the mountain, and at the boy flying out the other end.

"Hold on tight!" BurningGreymon said, "I'm going through! We have to get to that kid!" BurningGreymon folded his wings, and dived sharply into the steeply inclined tunnel. The gang was surrounded by the musky scent of a cave for a few moments, and then burst out into the light on the other side of the mountain.

"Never-" Zoe said, face white from terror.

"Ever-"Continued Kouji.

"_Ever-_"Added Tommy.

"Do that again!" The whole group wailed.

"But-"

"_**NO!**_"

"Fine," BurningGreymon grumbled, "but we still have to get to that kid!"

"We don't have to go _that _far!" Zoe said sweetly, "He's right there! In that....Crater?" Everyone looked down. Sure enough, the boy was lying spread-eagled in the bottom of the crater.

"What a coincidence! He landed right in a crater!"  
"I think he _made _the crater, J.P."

"Um, I knew that Kouji!"

"Shut up guys! We need to see if he's still alive!"

"Uh guys?" BurningGreymon (A/N: Damn, I'm getting _real _tired of writing that) said.

"Shut up and get us down there."  
"But Zoe-"

"Just go!!"

"I'm getting _real_ hungry right about n-" BurningGreymon said as he changed back into Takuya.

* * *

"DAMN IT TAKUYA!" Zoe screamed, "WARN US EARLIER NEXT TIME!"

"Well, heh, it was like this, see?

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"You wouldn't shut up..."Takuya said in a very small voice.

"Cut the chatter," Kouji interjected, "We need to get to that _kid!"_

_--------_

"What strange clothes!" Tommy remarked, studying the boy, "That weird purple thing and a white cape with a big Pompom? Where the hell does he come from?"

"Tommy!"

"What Zoe!"

"Language!"

"Chill, Zoe..."

"Quiet!" Kouji snapped, "He's waking up!" He was right. The strange boy was stirring.(A/N: From now on, I'm not writing anything from any POV that knows anything about Gohan.)

"Ow! That stings!" The boy muttered. A large drop of sweat ran down the side of Koujis face.

"Stings?" He asked in astonishment, "You just went straight through a mountain!"

"Oh, heh." The boy said apologetically, "I, um, meant the rock I'm laying on! Yeah, that's what I meant! The mountain thing hurt like hell!"

"So kid! What's your name?" Takuya asked eagerly.

"Oh! It's Gohan! Son Gohan!"

"Son?"Takuya replied, "Interesting family name. I'm Takuya! Ka...Knap...What the hell is my family name anyway?"

"Try 'Kanbara', Kouji muttered.

"Yeah!" Takuya proceeded enthusiastically, "Kanbara Takuya!" Takuya stuck out his hand, which Gohan gratefully grasped.

"So what is this place anyway?" Gohan inquired.

"The Digital World!" J.P. ardently replied.

"Ah. I suspected that!"

"How did you guess?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you see," Gohan explained, "When I first noticed something strange about the train ride, I looked around and saw binary code swirling around outside. And if you equate that with the vortex efficiency factor, plus the streams of data engulfing my body-"

"Enough about that!" Zoe interjected, "I want to know if you wear those clothes on a daily basis!"

"What clothe....Hey! Why am I wearing my Gi?"

"I thought so," Zoe replied smugly, "nobody in their right mind would wear that pompom cape thing in public."

_**!RUMBLE!**_

"What was that?" asked Gohan

_**!RUMBLE!**_

__"Not good." Kouji replied grimly. Within moments, a veritable army of Golemon crowded at the lip of the crater..

"We'll take care of them!" Takuya said confidently, "Lets go!"

"Execute!," the group roared, "Spirit evolution!" Gohan gaped in astonishment, for instead of the five kids standing before him, he saw...

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lets get down to business!" Agunimon yelled.

-------------

K, im done now! I disclaim everything above, and in the last two chapters, except for the storyline, cuz I forgot! Buh Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Second day, fourth chapter. Man! I am on a roll!

Claimer: I own this! I made it up! Final!

Disclaimer : The statement above belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, and Akira Toriyama.

Alright kiddies! Its storytime!

* * *

"PYRO TORNADO!"  
"THUNDER FIST!  
"LOBO-KENDO!"  
"BLIZZARD BLASTER!"  
"HURRICANE WIND!"

"GUYS!" Agunimon shouted, " DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN KEEP THIS UP!"

"So hungry.."

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY J.P."

"Why do you always have to yell, Agunimon?" Beetlemon asked, as he slammed some Golemon's heads together.

"IT'S JUST WHAT I DO! WHAT WAS THAT GOHAN?"

"I SAID," Gohan shouted, "WHAT IS THIS GIZMO SHOOTING A CONE OF LIGHT AT THE SIDE OF THE CRATER?

"It's a D-Tector!" shouted Beetlemon excitedly, "The light must mean your spirit is near the crater!Let me help you get to it!" Before Gohan could react, Beetlemon was by his side, pounding and Thunderfisting the side of the crater to bits with all his might.

"Pretty cool, this spirit transformation thing, right?" Said Beetlemon.

"It's, cool, but I've seen some very strange things in my life." Gohan replied, "But hey! Big battle is not the best time to strike up a friendly conversation! We need you to finish up here, and get you fighting with everybody else, quick!"

Flashback

_Spirit Evolution, pretty cool! _Thought Gohan. _At least these people are used to super strength and whatnot, just not from humans. Better restrain myself._

End Flashback

"Gohan! You need to get it from here! I need to help the others!" Beetlemon shouted.

"But what do I do!" Gohan shouted back!

"Don't worry! You'll know!"

_I'll know? _Gohan thought, _What kind of answer is that? _ He shrugged and stepped forward into the hole that Beetlemon had blasted out. Gohan squinted. _Is it just me, is is there a light at the end of this tunnel. God, I hope I'm not dead. _He cautiously moved forwards, towards the light, which was steadily growing brighter.

Step

*

*

*

*

Step

*

*

*

*

Step

Now Gohan could just barely make out the figure emitting the light. A small figurine, of the upper half of a humanoid figure. Gohan took another step. Something clicked in his mind. He knew what to do.

Above Ground

"Can't hold them" Lobomon gasped, "This is very, _very,_ bad"

"KEEP TRYING!" Agunimon shouted. The five legendary warriors fought unceasingly, but they could not hold back the seemingly endless tide of pissed off Golemon.

"I'm done, guys," Kumamon moaned, and fell over in a dead faint. The remaining four warriors fought harder, but in vain.

"We're done for!"Beetlemon wailed.

"EXECUTE!"

Everybody froze. The legendary warriors slowly turned, to see a slightly smirking Gohan, D-Tector in one hand, data stream in the other.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Blue-purple streams swirled around, and engulfed Gohan.

"Say hello," the new Legendary warrior said, still engulfed in data streams, "to EVUMON!" (A/N: If you want clarification of pronunciation, its AY-vuh-mahn) The Spirit-Evolved form of Son Gohan emerged from the data streams. Jet-black, with a swept back helmet, gleaming white prongs reaching back from his shoulders and forearms, and what looked like rockets on his boots, Evumon was a sight to behold. He slowly turned to face the massed Golemon, raising his arms.

"Scoot back, everyone, I have this under control." Evumon said, a grin creeping up his face. A bluish energy began to collect between his raised arms.

"VORTEX STORM!" Evumon roared. Hatches on the side of his gauntlets popped open, as hundreds of rapidly swirling blue energy clusters erupted from his hands.

"Pretty..." one Golemon snorted. He reached out to touch it, and was immediately sucked in. the same thing was happening whenever a Golemon touched a vortex. All the Golemon had vanished within minutes.

Five Minutes Later

"Sweet moves Gohan!" called J.P.

"Awesome!" added Tommy

"It was okay, sighed Kouji

"Welcome to the team!" Shouted Takuya.

"Takuya!"

"What did I do this time, Zoe?"

"Keep it down will ya?"

"Chill, Zoe..." Takuya muttered.

* * *

Thats all 4 now!

Please review!

Constructive criticism welcome.

Ideas welcome.

Chocolate bars welcome.

Stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter 5

I've been re-reading my fic, and I've realized that my writing has not been up to standard. I'll do better! Promise!

STORYTIME!

-----------

Gohan leaned back in his seat. It was two days after the eventful battle with the horde of Golemon, and everyone was still wiped out. He took a quick glance out of the window of the Trailmon that he, and his friends were occupying. Scenery flashed by, not all of it pretty. Along with and amongst the endless forests, the sparkling lakes, the rolling plains, were things more ugly. Bottomless gorges, carved into the earth, by Cherubimon's data harvesting servants. Twisted spires of metal, and burning or burnt spars of wood. Floating hunks of rock, all that remains of once proud plateaus and once majestic mountains. Actually, their current destination was one of the remaining whole areas, largely untouched by the will of the Dark Celestial Digimon. In a comfortable posture now, Gohan turned his gaze to the Trailmon's passengers. He had gotten to know his new group of friends quite well in the past two days. Takuya, hotheaded, but well intentioned; Kouji, laid-back, and confident; J.P., loud and helpful; Tommy, quiet, but direct; and Zoe, controlling, occasionally waspish, and obviously part Italian.

"Molto buono!" Zoe sighed as she pulled herself up in her seat, "That nap was exactly what I needed!"

"No kidding..."J.P. Mumbled tiredly as he slowly pulled himself up from the seats he had been napping on, "I really needed to catch some 'Z's'!"

"How far until mountain terminal again?" Kouji asked impatiently as he paced back and forth in the cabin. "The anticipation is killing me!"

"Oh, it should only be about, five minutes." Tommy said, in a slightly nervous voice.

"Tommy? Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"What? Oh..er..fine Gohan!" Tommy stuttered nervously. Gohan looked around. Something was nagging him. A little thought in the back of his mind slowly pushed itself forwards.

"Hey!," Gohan gasped, "Where is Takuya?"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Tommy blurted. Everybody stopped their frantic search around the cabin and looked at him.

"Um...well...y'see..." Tommy said nervously tapping his fingers together. Everyone only stared harder.

"Fine!" Tommy admitted, "I put him in the next car! But I wouldn't go-"

"I'm going to get him!" Declared Zoe.

"NO!" Tommy wailed, "DON'T DO IT!" But it was to late. Zoe had already yanked open the door, and marched through. Several things happened at that moment, in close sequence. The first thing that happened when Zoe marched into the next car down, was her seeing of Takuya, sprawled unceremoniously on the floor, with a large snot bubble, growing and shrinking in time with his breathing. The _second _thing that happened, was Zoe hearing what he was saying.

"...skizzinks...Zoe...mumnmmmnu...Zoe...blamanunun...Zoe..." Zoe quickly turned around, and shut the door. Thus, her compatriots in the next car up, were unable to hear the next part of the conversation. They _were_ however, able to hear the part immediatelyafterwords.

_**!WHACK!**_

"Sorry!"

_**!WHACK!**_

__"I said sorry!"

A large drop of sweat ran down the side of everyone's faces.

"Let's not talk about this, shall we?" Tommy twittered nervously.

Everyone sighed.

----------

"Finally here." Takuya mumbled, fingering the two red handprints on his face. The Trailmon slowed to a stop. A clout of steam hissed out from the underbelly of the train like creature, and the doors opened, allowing its passengers to disembark. The mountain terminal was an enormous building. A high vaulted ceiling, supported by massive columns was above them, and the platform stretched for hundreds of meters. The group lightly hopped over gap, between Trailmon and platform, and started walking to the exit. Well, except for Takuya. He was still woozy from Zoe's 'treatment', and almost fell onto the rail. Everyone still managed to make it out of the station in one piece though.

"Hey Kouji?" J.P. asked, "Do you know how much farther it is to the Rose Morning Star?" He looked around impatiently, waiting for Kouji to answer.

He never did.

"Um, Kouji?" J.P. Repeated nervously, "Where are you?" He continued to look around. "Zoe? Tommy? Uh, Takuya? Gohan?" He got no answer.

"And you won't get one later either!" A sinister voice rumbled.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" J.P. let out a terrified yelp. "Who's there!"

"Come now! You don't recognize this voice?" The creature continued, "It matters not." J.P. made one last desperate attempt to find the source of the voice, before a darkness came out of nowhere, and swallowed him.

---------

Gohan blinked once, twice, three times. He raised his head and looked groggily about. His head hurt. He tried to rub it, but couldn't move his hand. _Nobody is around_, he thought_, I can use my full strength here. _But after further study, he realized that the wall he was apparently chained to also held the rest of his friends. "Damn!"

"Wuzzat?" J.P. stirred, "Whoa! Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Rhetorical question, Tommy" At that point, Gohan realized his original observations were faulty, Takuya and Kouji weren't chained to the wall, they were lying senseless in a heap on the stone floor in front of them.

"Six legendary warriors, helpless before me. How pitiful." Rumbled the mysterious creature as he stepped out of the shadow of the large arch, framing the doorway in which the DigiDestined currently resided. "At last! My victory is at hand!" The...'thing' fully emerged from the shadows, to a gasp of recognition from most of the alert children.

"Cherubimon!

"Yes!" Cherubimon chuckled, "It is I! And with your D-Tectors in my possession, I will finally have my revenge!"

All Done!

See you next time!

Cut!


	6. Chapter 6

Decision time, Gohan! Read on, Fan-base!

STORYTIME!

--------

Gohan stared helplessly at his two friends lying helplessly on the floor. He shook his head. _There has to be _some_ other way out of this, without being forced to reveal my power! _He thought grimly. Gohan sifted through his mind for an idea, _any_ idea, that didn't involve using his saiyajinn abilities, and subsequently being shunned by his new-found friends. He found none.

"Time to face my wrath!" Cherubimon cackled. "I'll get rid of the ringleaders first! With them gone, the rest of them should be even _easier_ pickings! LIGHTNING SPEAR!" Cherubimon held out one giant paw, slowly collecting energy. Soon, a glimmering red lightning bolt formed in his appendage. "Any last words?" He roared, to the slowly waking Kouji and Takuya, " I didn't think so! RAHHH!" Cherubimons arm shot forwards, flinging the pulsating bolt of energy ahead. Everything slowed down. The DigiDestined chained to the wall strained against their bonds.

"TAKUYA!"

"KOUJI!"

"GUYS! NO!" Something inside Gohan snapped. A primal roar escaped his lips. He ripped the chains out of the wall, for they were no more than paper to him. Jumping forwards, trailing the tattered remains of his cape behind him, Gohan moved to intercept Cherubimons attack. Landing hard, in front of his friends, he reached out with one arm and deflected the attack with almost contemptuous ease.

"I wont let you," Gohan growled menacingly, steel in his eyes, "mess with my _friends_!" Then he vanished.

"G-g-g-gohan?" J.P. whimpered, "Where did you go?

"It must have been Cherubimon!" Zoe exclaimed, "What have you done to him you bastard!?"

"No. _NO! _This is impossible!" Cherubimon cried, "I can't find him!"

"Right here bozo." Gohan said, appearing, arms raised and hands locked, above Cherubimon, "Game over!" With a scream of fury, he sent his arms plowing into the top of the Celestial Digimon. Cherubimon vanished, among a cloud of rubble, making an enormously deep hole in the floor of the cavern. He turned towards the kids still chained to the wall. "Lets get out of here." He said.

"What about the chains?" Tommy questioned a little nervously. Gohan's eyes snapped open, and the chains disintegrated with a small hissing sound.

"Cherubimon won't stay down for long," Gohan continued, "Leave, while this place is still standing. I'll get your D-Tectors, and take care of Cherubimon." The group nodded, fear in their eyes, and started to scramble over the accumulating rubble, in a desperate effort to get away.

---------

"Grab my hand, Zoe!" Takuya leaned over the edge of a small cliff, one arm outstretched. He grasped Zoe's wrist, and pulled her up. A resounding explosion echoed around the canyon. Takuya glanced back at the slowly disintegrating castle. Ever passing moment, a turret was destroyed, a wall crumbled, a roof caved in. Amidst all the dust and debris, Takuya could see the occasional flash of red, or a bright yellowish-white. He closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Unreal..."

-------------

"HAHHH!" Gohan's hands thrust forwards, sending a bright beam towards his opponent, to him, looking like a cross between a giant rabbit, and a demented jester. Cherubimon reached up in defiance, and stopped the beam cold. He gathered energy, to prepare a lightning javelin. Or more specifically, a thousand lightning javelins.

"THOUSAND SPEARS!" Gohan brought his arms in front of his face, a protection against the storm of lightning spears heading his way. Impact. A single javelin crashed against Gohan. He let out a small grunt, then straightened. More bolts of energy sped towards him. But none found their target.

"Where is he!" Cherubimon cried.

"Right behind you." Gohan puffed. He tensed for a bare instant, then sent his leg flashing forwards. His foot connected with the back of Cherubimons skull. The celestial Digimon let out a surprised yelp, and shattered into millions of fragments.

------------

Kouji scanned the horizon. They had been sitting in their makeshift camp for hours, waiting for any sign of Gohan. Most of their little group were a little nervous to see him again, but a little while back, Takuya had knocked some sense into them,

**Flashback**

"Okay! He has super strength!" Takuya exclaimed, to his somewhat unwilling audience, "But think about it this way! J.P. here can turn into a freaking giant beetle, who can shoot lightning from his hands! On a normal basis, isn't _that_ a little weird?"

"But Takuya," Zoe attempted to explain, "Those are _Digimon_ abilities! Not human ones! I don't even know if Gohan _is_ human anymore!

"Well," Takuya replied, racking his brain for ideas, "What if it was the way he got here in the first place! Bokomon _said_ the portal was unstable, so maybe that gave him super strength!"

"Well,maybe..."

**End Flashback**

Kouji sighed. Why did _he _have to watch for Gohan while everyone else took a refreshing nap? He blinked. _Was that...? No, it... HEY! "_Hey!" Kouji waved his arms frantically, "Over here!" He looked in amazement, as a boy, dressed in a purple martial arts uniform, tattered remains of a cape hanging from his back, approached their camp. Gohan staggered forwards, arms cradling something. Kouji rushed out to meet him. Gohan staggered forwards, slowly falling to his knees. Kouji managed to catch him before he totally collapsed. Gohan gave a small grin, and opened his arms. Six slightly dusty, but otherwise intact D-Tectors tumbled onto the ground.

"Do Digimon normally explode when they die?"

--------

I'm done for now! Big snowstorm gives plenty of time to think about plot twists! Rosebud is the sled!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! I get around to writing a new chapter! In other news, I am starting up a new story soon. Have fun reading!

STORYTIME!

------------

"Explode?" Kouji mused, "Digimon don't explode when they are defeated! Guys! Get over here!" He began to pull Gohan towards their camp. After a few seconds, it was evident that he wasn't making any progress. "Why is he so heavy?" He muttered. Then, louder, "Hey! Takuya! J.P.! A little help over here!" The aforementioned kids jogged a little faster, to help Kouji pull the senseless form of Son Gohan to the tent

"What the-!"

"Nngh! Someone get his feet!"

"Pull!"

"I am pulling, Kouji!"

"Then pull harder!" After much swearing and sweat, Most of the DigiDestined realized it would be easier to move the camp _here_ than move the mysteriously immovable Gohan to the camp. As Takuya went to get a new fire started, with help from Agunimon of course, Kouji gathered the rest of the group for a _little_ conference.

"What do you mean, explode!" J.P. cried, "I thought their fractal code would appear, and then they would turn into an egg!" All around the, now flickering, fire, similar questions were being asked.

"But," Zoe realized, "that would mean the Cherubimon we saw wasn't a Digimon at all!" The rest of the group gasped. A mere _image_ of their foe, able to almost defeat them?

"If it wasn't for whatever is up with Gohan," Tommy exclaimed, "We'd be dead!" A slight rustling noise sounded from the background. Everyone looked around nervously.

"Be on your guard. Get your D-Tectors out." Kouji whispered. The rustling became audible again. Everyone tensed. A gleam of sunlight peeked over the horizon, but nobody was paying attention. The rustling didn't stop.

"Where is that noise coming from?" Takuya muttered. Suddenly a tent flap burst open. Everyone jumped. Tommy grabbed J.P.. J.P. grabbed Kouji. Kouji grabbed Zoe. Zoe grabbed Takuya. Hard. Very, _very_ hard.

"Hey everyone,"a groggy, but cheerful Gohan said, "where's the food?

----------------

"You gave us quite a scare there!" Zoe exclaimed, still blushing madly after she had, well, basically glomped Takuya for dear life, "By the way, where do you put all that food?"

"Hm?" Gohan said, through a mouthful of fruit. He put the gourd he had just finished emptying on the ground, and reached for another one. He had been going like that for several minutes now, and the sun was firmly in the sky. "Oh! Um, my stomach, I guess?" A large drop of sweat ran down Zoe's face. _Some stomach!_ she thought, _Ah, well. One _more_ weirdo in this group isn't going to do any harm. _She laid back, basking in the sunlight.

"Having a nice time, kiddies?" A cruel voice swept through the camp, taking any sense of warmth with it. Takuya jumped up, D-Tector in hand.

"Just what do you-hey!" Takuya dropped the ice covered gadget to the ground, "What the..."

"I can't have any more of you using those pesky little devices." The strange Digimon chuckled as he froze the rest of the D-Tectors, still in a pile near the makeshift fire pit, "That would make this little escapade rather bothersome, don't you say?"

"Who are you?" Kouji questioned angrily.

"Oh," said the alabaster Digimon, eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red, "call me IceDevimon."

-------------

Gohan gritted his teeth. He didn't want to do this again. A plan coming to mind, he slowly started skirting towards the frozen block of D-Tector.

"Oh no you don't!" IceDevimon grinned, as he sent a blast of ice at the ground near Gohan. The demi-sayajinn froze (No pun intended) in his tracks. He slowly turned.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to this." Gohan sighed.

"What do you mean by 'this'?" IceDevimon asked quizzically. Gohan didn't reply. He set his feet slightly apart, hands by his sides.

"Nngh..." Gohan grunted. Wind whipped up around him. He looked up, a malicious glint in his eye. "This is what mean!" He cupped his hands behind him, keeping a steady gaze on his pale foe.

"Um, Gohan?" Tommy asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Ka..."

"What was that?" IceDevimon asked mockingly.

"Me..." Gohan's voice increased in volume.

"Speak a little louder, would you?" IceDevimon cackled

"_Ha..._"

"Gohan? Hello? We need a plan here!" Takuya called out.

_**"Me..."**_

"Are these your last words boy? If they are, they are pitiful ones!" Gohan grunted. The blue ball of energy that had been forming in his hands, increased in size yet again. The air around him was now swirling around in powerful gusts, picking up dirt and dust on the ground. A small bead of sweat dripped off Gohan's chin. Gritting his teeth, he brought his hands forward.

_**"HAAAAAAA!" **_A blue beam of energy blasted out of Gohan's outstretched hands, flaring into brilliance as it sped towards a _very_ shocked Digimon. IceDevimon's eyes widened in fear, and surprise as the blast hit him.

"Impossible..." He gasped, before the beam pushed him away. In the distance, the beam curved upwards, carrying a very unconscious Digimon to an unknown destination. The other five DigiDestined looked on, jaws having been dropped several seconds ago. _Can a faulty digital synthesis explain _this_?_ Kouji thought, _Can normal _Digimon _do something like this? _He shook his head. Those were questions for another time and place. The matter at hand? Unfreeze the D-Tectors!!

----------

I hope you enjoyed my latest installment! Please review for suggestions and constructive criticism! Bye!


End file.
